


There's no Place I Rather Be

by ChoniToppaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But I might turn this into a one shoot collection, F/F, Fluff, Its just a one shoot, Maybe - Freeform, That's it its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoniToppaz/pseuds/ChoniToppaz
Summary: This is supposed to be before the 5 seconds scene we got of Sanvers cuddling in the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes this might have.

It was one of those days where Alex got home and her girlfriend wasn’t inside her apartment for their date night yet. 

Maggie had texted her. Something about a lot of paperwork and having to delay their date for a couple of hours and "I’m sorry babe".

Alex didn’t mind, she knew how their works could be. She could wait a few more hours till she got to kiss her beautiful, tiny, badass girlfriend... 

Okay, maybe it would be better if she stopped thinking about said girlfriend.

The redhead occupied herself with dinner. She might not be the best cook, but hey, she could make some good pasta without burning the whole building. 

Dinner was almost finished when she heard the keys (that she gave Maggie three weeks ago "because you’re here almost everyday, I’m just making things easier Mags") unlocking her front door and Maggie coming in, throwing her things on the armchair before sitting in one of the stools. 

"Have you burned anything yet?" The brunette asked, smiling.

"Ha Ha, you’re so funny Sawyer" Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. She got closer to Maggie and let the shorter woman grab her by the waist and pull her in for a kiss. 

"Hi" Alex smiled again, her forehead touching the other woman’s. 

"Hey" Maggie showed her dimples while caressing her girlfriend’s waist. 

Alex pecked her on the lips once more before returning to the kitchen. Maggie kept on looking at her girlfriend, with a smile on her lips while she saw how the redhead concentrated while doing dinner. 

They ate in silence for most of the time, only talking about their days at work. It didn’t take long before both of them finished eating. 

"Why don’t you go put on some comfortable clothes and we can go to bed?" Alex said, she knew her girlfriend was tired from all the paperwork, knew it was the least favorite thing about her job.

"Maybe we could cuddle on the couch a bit before going to bed? It’s Game of Thrones day" The shorter woman said while she helped Alex put the dishes in the sink. 

"And I’m the nerd one" Alex chuckled.

Maggie smiled and kissed Alex in the cheek before running to the bedroom. 

It took them fifteen minutes to get comfortable on the couch. Maggie wearing one of the shirts she left in her girlfriend’s apartment and one of Alex’s old sweatpants, Alex just grabbed one of her pajamas and joined the shorter woman. Maggie had got them a blanket and was quick to cuddle up to Alex as soon as the other woman sat down. The redhead threw one of her arms around Maggie and closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend’s lips on her neck. 

They kissed for a while but then it was Game of Thrones time and Maggie couldn’t miss her beloved TV show so she got comfortable, laying down on the couch, her head in one of the pillows that rested on Alex’s lap and focused on the tv. 

Thing is... She was way more tired than she thought she was, and with the tv providing the only light in the apartment, with the conversations on the show sounding more like a lullaby than actual conversations and Alex’s fingers playing softly with her hair... She knew she was going to lose the battle against sleep. She couldn’t make out what was happening on the episode anymore and her eyes were closing at their own record.

Maggie was sound asleep before the first commercial break. 

Alex felt Maggie completely relax against her leg and smiled when she heard her snoring softly. 

Of course she knew Maggie wouldn’t last until the end of the episode. She knew her girlfriend, she knew how Maggie never knew how tired she was until she had a moment to relax. 

Alex studied Maggie’s peaceful figure for some time. The way her lips parted, and how she mumbled some incoherent words and how she sighed in her sleep every single time Alex scratched her scalpel softly. 

It still amazed her... How did she get so lucky? To have this woman in her life. This woman that even tho has been through hell, still managed to be so kind. This woman that was so good to her and that supported her in her coming out process. This woman that for some reason thought that Alex was the best Danvers, that existed even if she had no super strength, or couldn’t fly. This woman that she absolutely adored and for some reason... Adored her back. 

Alex really had no idea why the woman sleeping in her lap liked her, but she couldn’t be more grateful that she did.

Alex smiled once more as Maggie mumbled something and got her attention back to the tv. 

The redhead got to the whole episode before she started to feel her eyes drop. 

And she knew that sleeping like that would make her sore in the morning, but right now, it was comfortable, and it was warm and it was good.  
So she just let herself be taken by sleep. 

And there was nowhere she’d rather fall sleep in that moment.


End file.
